


Chain reaction

by Mirai227



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anyone else think the way they handle Sherlock's drug addiction is a bit fucked up?, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fandom Culture, Gen, I get that this is adapted from a book series from the 19th century, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internet, Intrigue, John Watson's Blog, Like, Mixed Media, Newspapers, Politics, Social Media, Some Humor, bear in mind this all in the first half of the 2010's, but come on, media fic, mostly - Freeform, the internet is a crazy place guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai227/pseuds/Mirai227
Summary: Throughout the course of the last few years, the world has been entranced by the activities of a certain eccentric genius. Various newspaper clippings, transcripts, online conversations and, of course, experts of the now renowned blog by John Watson, have been compiled to provide a glimpse into how the media has taken to the unprecedented rise of Sherlock Holmes.----Or John's blog is now viral, and the world is not quite sure how to react.
Relationships: Where's the fun in telling you who's being shipped with whom?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Chain reaction

**denimhearts_178** @denimhearts_178

Shit ok guys so, a few days ago a friend of mine told me about this blog. It’s by a guy called John Watson and if you haven’t looked at it before then I have a link right here-  [ http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk ](http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk) seriously, it’s AMAZING. 

I’ve spent the last few days binging on the whole thing and I’m just blown away. He has this really smart (but kind of creepy) best friend who solves all these weird crimes for a living(well, technically he’s not getting paid, he’s just really into it). At first I thought that it was just some kind of cool web series but then I realized that I had actually heard of some of these cases. I thought that was pretty weird and was kind of pissed off because these were about murders and just seemed to be in poor taste to use a goddamn real life murder (that happened so recently too) to create a story. I was gonna leave but then I actually started to do some research and it sounds crazy but…… I think this is actually a thing. Like, these are real accounts of real people. 

I honestly recommend checking it out, holy shit guys. 

#fuuuuuuuuuuck #I won’t be able to sleep tonight #but I don’t care #mystery #blogging #potentially triggering???? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:32 PM .March 23rd, 2010

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**42** Retweets **458** likes

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JamieSawyer** @JamieSawyer_2000

Replying to @denimhearts_178

Fuck, I’ve heard of that but I thought it was just fiction. This is real?

-

-

**DeanM** @DeanM

Yeah it’s real. His name is Sherlock Holmes. He has a blog called ‘The Science of Deduction’. It’s really boring, I won’t lie. Still, if you want to, you can take a look, but there isn’t anything that cool on there.

-

-

**JamieSawyer** @JamieSawyer_2000

Thanks for the info and wow, I just tried looking at it and….yeah, I agree with you. It’s about as interesting as watching paint dry.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**DaisyWoodrow** @LiviaDrusillaLivesInOurHearts

Sorry, but I can’t for the life of me bring myself to be even vaguely fond of Sherlock Holmes. He completely disregards other people's lives and acts so vile towards people. I understand that he is, in the end,helping people but frankly, I think he’s one of the most arrogant brats I’ve ever heard of.

-

-

-

**Tee_22** @maefires

He is literally one of the most intelligent people alive and solves problems the police has been confused about for years for fun, he has the right to be a little arrogant lol

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darrin** @timsarrel

Sounds fake but whatever, each to their own I guess

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mio Fujinuma** @silvercat

So the guy gets off on a MURDER and this isn’t raising any red flags???? Seriously??

* * *

**The Sun 25th April, 2010**

_ Genius detective has been hooked on cocaine since his twenties: can we still trust him with our safety?  _

**By Millie Hart**

Startling new evidence has arose to suggest that the infamous detective, Sherlock Holmes has been battling a debilitating drug addiction for well over a decade. 

Throughout the past several months, a single name has been dominating national news. One of a man who’s ingenuity and astounding intellect has led to him being hailed as the greatest mind of our generation, gaining an impressive reputation and honors and accolades from some of the most important people in the country. 

Of course,you will all know who this is: Sherlock Holmes, enigmatic but brilliant detective who has now risen to fame after having his extraordinary adventures be reported and published in the blog of his close friend and colleague John Watson, leading him to become an internet sensation.

According to a source within the New Scotland Yard police department, Sherlock Holmes has worked under Inspector Joseph Lestrade for the past several years and has dubbed himself “the world’s first consulting detective”. And with his admirable talents, who could blame them for placing such trust upon his shoulders? After all, a man with such a tremendous ability to unravel even the most bizarre and complex of mysteries will surely have earned our absolute trust? 

Recent discoveries made by the press make it clear that this is apparently not the case. 

In a recent scandal, long buried truths regarding Mr Holmes were unearthed by investigative journalist, Rebecca Jackson, revealing how the police has been knowingly covering up years worth of drug abuse, tracing back to the years just following his graduation in the late nineties, throwing Inspector Lestrade into a rather unflattering spotlight, as he flounders through a government inquiry begging the question: how will this blatant misconduct by a senior authoritative figure be handled by the police?

_ Read more on page 12 _

[...]

* * *

**May_Willock** @landsailor

OK SO ACTUALLY FUCK THE SUN. As somebody who has a sister struggling with an addiction herself, I will never stop being infuriated by the fact that we are still living in a world where vulnerable people who are struggling with such a god awful issue are still being told that it’s their fault. You’ll see all these articles and hear all these snobs who are “experts” because some other bastard told them they were for reading a book, and they all act so high and fucking mighty, using the most bs lines like “well [insert name/generilization of someone/some group that literally aren’t related to the issue at all ] didn’t end up doing drugs so it can’t be that hard”. It’s like it never occurs to them “HUH, IT’S ALMOST LIKE BEING IN A STABLE, SAFE ENVIRONMENT AND/OR HAVING A HEALTHY MENTAL STATE MAKES YOU LESS SUSCEPTIBLE TO DRUG USE---AND THAT SOME PEOPLE HAVE VARYING LEVELS OF MATURITY OR JUST, YOU KNOW, THINK DIFFERENTLY.” 

As for Sherlock Holmes? He guessed a guy's life story just by looking at him and the police ask HIM for help because they know how good he is at his job. Try saying he’s incompetent again without sounding like an idiot.

* * *

_ Transcript from Radio 4 discussion show ‘The Witching hour’, hosted by Richard Thompson, on the . Today's discussion: the implication of New Scotland Yard’s reliance on Sherlock Holmes. In attendance, Christina Bakewell(a professor of political science), David Harrods (a freelance journalist, known for his work critiquing how the government handles the public sector) and Oliver Charmsely (founder of the Police Justice Enquiry Force or PJEF) _

RICHARD: In light of the recent scandal regarding Sherlock Holmes, how would you say that Inspector Joseph Lestrade’s behaviour would be taken should he be held accountable? I mean, surely there should be repercussions, especially that a man in this high a position was consulting an amateur, albeit a brilliant one, but still…..well, an amateur! Oliver, how would you like to go first?

OLIVER: Ah, yes, thank you! Well, Richard, I can’t really say how this will be received once the appropriate parties have been informed. This is unlike any situation I have ever seen. 

RICHARD:Oh, really? How would you say so?

OLIVER: Well, I’ve never heard of a case where an “amateur” was consulted, who was competent and not a sociopath or-

_ David intercedes, causing their voices to merge into one indecipherable mess before David’s voice comes out clearer. _

DAVID: But he is! For goodness sake, he explicitly stated that he felt no empathy whatsoever for the innocent people dying in his cases! Now, I’m no Freud, but that can’t be normal. The police are entrusting the safety of people's lives in the hands of a man who simply does not care! It’s irresponsible and frankly, illegal. Inspector Lestrade absolutely needs to be held accountable for such an appallingly dangerous and reckless decision. A man in that high a position cannot afford to be so cavalier. It is a disgrace and-

_ Richard cuts in, possibly sensing that David will continue to ramble on. _

RICHARD: Ah, yes, yes, I understand your view, but many people would argue that…..well, the man is brilliant! He is far more capable than many members of the police force, so to condemn him for assisting- successfully, may I add- the police seems absurd to some. Christina Bakewell, you are a professor of political science in the University of Leicestershire. What do you make of all this?

CHRISTINA: I think you are all ignoring one crucial factor in all this. 

RICHARD: Hmm? Oh really? What is it?

CHRISTINA: That he’s famous.

RICHARD: So?

CHRISTINA: So, he has fans. Many of them. What do you think they would do if they thought the government was attempting to withhold him from his work?

RICHARD: Why, they would hate it.

CHRISTINA: Exactly. Whether we approve of it or not, the nation has decided he’s a hero. They would riot if restrictions were placed on him and they would certainly be furious if they thought that Lestrade was being condemned for allowing his help. If there is one thing I’ve learnt about politicians these last forty years, it’s that they are bloody cowards. They won’t touch him, not if it would risk them losing their place in this ridiculous popularity contest.

* * *

**sparrow_song**

I have to. I have to say it. *silently apologizes to people who hate RPF and kisses my self respect goodbye* WHERE THE HECK ARE MY JOHNLOCK SHIPPERS?

___________________________________________________________

**sopranoscreech**

HAHA I WAS WAITING FOR THIS 

___________________________________________________________

**Keiko-kagami**

*ducks furtively into piles of fanfics while manically smashing my own into the keyboard*

___________________________________________________________

**Pancake-monster**

Oh lord…...it’s starting

#help #shipping #fandom #SORRYNOTSORRY

**231 notes**

* * *

**Varinia664** @littlefoot

JESUS CHRIST I THINK I JUST HEARD AN EXPLOSION.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

13:21 PM. March 30th, 2010 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**20** likes  **674** retweets

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sylvia_Clearheart** @sylviaclearheart

What on earth???? I live in the area and I heard it too! What’s going on??

-

-

**NickFranton** @callousheart

Fuckfuckfuck my mum lives in one of the care homes in the area and I keep calling her but it just keeps saying ‘the number you are calling right now does not exist’ and fucking hell I’m terrified right now.please please please god let her be ok

* * *

**The Guardian** @guardian

12 people have been killed after an explosion in a care home in London. Visit  theguardian.com to find out more.

* * *

I do like a good story.

**Anonymous** 01 April 13:25

Still alive then?

**Sherlock Holmes** 01 April 13:28

Oh, very much so. See you soon.

**Anonymous** 01 April 13:33

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudo's and review!


End file.
